Period 23: The Day I Became A Demon - Part 1
'The Day I Became A Demon - Part 1 '''is the 23rd chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 3rd chapter in the volume 6 manga. Premise ''Best friends soon become enemies after one of them turns on the other and begins to bully her... '' Summary One day on their way to school, friends Kana and Erika discuss the rumor of there being a ghost on the second floor of the old school block. If you write your name on the roll in a classroom then a wish will come true. Erika doesn't really believe this rumor as it sounds fake, and after Kana suggests they try it out and see she refuses. Kana teasingly accuses Erika of being scared, causing her to hurriedly change her mind. Kana narrates how she and Erika have been friends since grade school. Everything they do is the same, like choosing the same bags for middle school and charms. Their friendship had no bounds. One day Erika sees Kana in the classroom and brings up how they have swimming, surprised she's skipping it as well. Kana claims she has a stomach-ache, although she is evidently faking it as she didn't want to do anything without Erika. Erika suggests they play volleyball then and Kana joins her in the gym. Their game goes well until Erika hits the ball too hard, sending it rolling into the locker room. Kana chases after it when she happens to hear a few girls chatting about a third year on the basketball team. She easily determines that they must skip this period often due to how carefree they appear, but she is joined by Erika who warns her to ignore them. She explains how Tsukamoto attends the same cram school but she's not ''good company. As Kana observes them, one suddenly notices her and reports this to her friend, causing them to begin snickering. For some reason Kana had a bad feeling something was to happen, and she expresses disappointment when school ends and Erika informs her that she isn't heading home. She got assigned Day Monitor so she will be there for a while- much to Kana's disappointment. She reminds her of their plans to visit the brand new manga shop that opened recently, but to make it up to her, Erika offers to hang out the following day and they can go shopping for brand new charms afterwards. Kana feels better and she takes off. But in the process she bumps into Tsukamoto, and they recognize her as a close friend of Erika's. They ask if Erika speaks poorly of them and flustered, Kana quickly says no. They accept her answer but they ask that she tells them otherwise to make sure she doesn't keep doing it. They attempt to rile Kana up by claiming that despite how she acts, Erika isn't a good person. This angers Kana, who confronts them and offended, asks why they would say that. Erika isn't like that. Rather than answer her, they brush her off. That night Kana struggles to sleep as she thinks about the confrontation with Tsukamoto and her friend. She wishes she had just ignored them, anxious over what could happen from this, but she calms down realizing she can just tell Erika the next day. The following day as the heavy rain pours a worn out Kana runs to school. She is exhausted due to oversleeping, but she is surprised when she doesn't see Erika waiting for her and she makes her way towards her desk- alarmed when she finds it tipped over with paper and other contents spilled on the floor. She realizes Tsukamoto and her friend were the cause after hearing them begin to laugh at her nearby, but as she goes to tell them off, she is horrified after seeing Erika near them, along with a few other girls. One girl then makes the suggestion to just ignore Kana, with the others agreeing. They reason that should any girl speak to her, they will be ignored as well. Soon, Kana finds that she is alone in the classroom, with every girl taking their side. She is left confused and alone, wondering what happened. Suddenly, teary-eyed and shaken, Kana wakes up to realize she's in her bedroom. Her mother just woke her up, saying that she seemed to be upset about something. Instantly Kana calms down, realizing she was only having a horrible nightmare. Or so she thought. Kana leaves for school and arrives to her usual meeting spot to find Erika isn't there. She arrives to school to find scribbles now covering her desk, along with papers with insulting remarks and pictures. Again the girls keep distant from her while mocking her as she tries to remain calm through her tears wondering why Erika would suddenly turn on her. She can't determine what could have happened to make everyone hate her like this, and as far as she knows she didn't do anything wrong either. It's then a Teacher approaches to ask Kana if she is okay, as she looks sickly. While she wishes to talk she knows she would regret it afterwards and claims she is fine. After class Kana visits the washroom while thinking about how much of an outcast she has become within a few days. Everyone ignores her after Tsukamoto said to, and she can't understand any of it. Arriving to her next class, Kana is further upset to find a few girls drawing a crude image on her desk of her and the teacher, although she quickly points out she never said anything and didn't deserve it after they run off. She is horrified when she goes to get her bag and sees her special plush charm she got with Erika ripped apart, and as she starts crying again she notices Erika holding a pair of scissors. She demands an explanation for why she would do this given how special the charm was to them, but rather than answer Erika bluntly tells her to deal with it. She asks her again, and Erika remarks that it would be stupid of her to defend her and get bullied too, so if Kana can't handle school she shouldn't even bother coming. As Kana wonders what could have made Erika change so suddenly she remembers the promise they made as Tsukamoto and her friends arrive to resume mocking her. They take off while continuing to make fun of her, with Erika coldly telling Kana that if she's so unhappy she should go make a wish at the old block. Kana silently lingers until noticing Erika has further stabbed her in the back, observing the bag she recently got to match the other girls. As the rain continues to pour, Kana sadly makes her way up to that old block with her destroyed bag. She looks through the remnants of the room as a woman with long black hair is shown observing her, but she remains in the hall as Kana suddenly finds the roll book. She remembers her discussion with Erika about it a few days ago and opens it to find several names within it, but as she starts writing down something she recalls other precious memories with Erika prior to them attending middle school. She openly weeps again, only to stop when she sees Erika's name within the book; which is a big surprise considering her attempts to deny this rumor being true. Further pushed into anger, Kana wonders why Erika would even show up and write her name down if she didn't even believe in the rumors so much, and writing her name over Erika's in big, bold letters, she makes a wish that she would disappear. Suddenly, Kana hears laughter and it begins to fill the room. She realizes that today, she will become a demon. Characters *Kana Araki *Erika Katori *Tsukamoto *Miss Araki Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Vol 6 Category:Chapters Category:Manga